1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, and in particular to a monopole antenna assembly employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art or Related Art
Today some products applied in Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as WLAN Cards for desktop or laptop computer and WLAN Access Points (APs) under IEEE802.11 a/b standards have been introduced into the market. These communication devices benefit from external antennas or internal antennas. In order to fully utilize the space of the laptop computer, the internal antenna is mostly adopted to be assembled into a hinge or a backplane of a liquid crystal display of the laptop computer. But for the desktop computer, the efficient of utilizing space is not very important. So a simple antenna assembly with a perfect radiating pattern is especially important.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,836 has disclosed an antenna assembly for a handle electronic device. This antenna assembly comprises a mast, a film, a radiating antenna element disposed on the film, an electrical plug having a contact extending outwardly, a feed line for connecting the contact with the radiating antenna element. The antenna assembly makes an electrical connection with the electronic device when the electrical plug is complementarily connected into an electrical socket of the electrical device. However this antenna assembly has a complex mechanical structure resulting in higher manufacture cost.
Monopole antenna assemblies have been adopted for their simple structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,834 discloses an antenna assembly comprising printed meander monopole antenna disposed on a dielectric substrate as an internal antenna for a laptop computer. The dielectric substrate comprises a mounting hole for engaging with a screw to mount the antenna assembly into the laptop computer. However this monopole antenna assembly is not suitable for an external mounting.
Hence, an improved antenna assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior and related arts.